My beloved vampire
by Justme210
Summary: Orihime was a normal teenager who was dissatisfied with her life. But everything changed with the appearance of a boy who tried to change everything. But what will happen if she will choose the path that he proposed to her?
1. The promise

The moon shone on the dark night sky. It was a late hour and no people was adventuring on the desolate streets. The whole town was covered in silence. In a single apartment , located in the city outskirts, the lights were on. A girl with orange hair made her appearance on her balcony. Her hair was moving in the wind giving the impression that she was on fire. The girl sighed and her eyes focused on the silver moon. 'Another night of loneliness' she thought. Orihime hates her destiny that she had been submitted: to lose all persons that she ever loved and to be surrounded only by loneliness. Despite all she tried to maintain a cheerful attitude during the day and at night, well, in the night her worries appear again and her illusion at a possible normal life disappears, and that was changing her.

She wanted a life where no one loved her will die and where her past pains will disappear. Her gaze is captured by the appearance of a boy with orange hair. This boy run on the streets every night, and this night was no exception. The boy was walking slower down and he eventually stopped and he looked at her. That was not strange for her, it was somehow the way how they communicate. Every night this scene happened after that the boy ran in the dark. Often Orihime thought he's just an illusion of her loneliness, an illusion created by her in order to alleviate the sadness evenings. But this time it seems like it would be different. The boy changed his way and he approached increasingly more of her apartment.

The girl did not moved she just followed his movements carefully with her gaze till he reached under her balcony and he simply disappeared again into darkness. Orihime sighed, she hoped that tonight will be something different, she was a little excited about the fact that maybe they will do something more than to stare into each other's eyes, but it seems that everything was in vain. She turned herself and she wanted to settle back into her bed hoping to succeed to sleep some minutes before her alarm will wake her back to reality.

When she tried to enter again in her bedroom her body collided with something. Her big gray eyes lit up when her gaze met his. It seems that everything wasn't an illusion. He was right there, right in front of her. Her heart began to beat faster when his hand touched her face. His hand was so cold, yet it felt so warm on her weakened body. Everything around her stopped when his lips began to move, and his voice rang loud and clear in the night breeze.

"Do you want to end your current existence? Are you ready to give up everything for a new life?"

His words were clear, precise, without any shadow of a doubt. Orihime felt that she could trust him, but his proposal seemed creepy. What thoughts does he have with her? What will happen if she will decide to follow this new path what he gives to her?

"What do you mean?" She asked, and he somewhat grinned amused like he could read her mind.

"I'm saying that I can give you a new life in which death does not exist, that you will not have to lose anyone ever. All you have to do is to give up at your current life and to go with me."

The girl would be lying if she would say that that his proposal didn't interested her, his words lighted the life again in her empty soul. The idea of a new beginning scared her, but she had decided a long time ago that she will be able to give up at everything, if this opportunity would arise, but still, a question still prevented her answer.

"Why me? Why did you choose me?" His answer came immediately.

"Because you have the same eyes as me."

Orihime's eyes widened and she tried to surprise his expression, but she failed. It seems that the boy is doing very good job to hide his feelings when he wanted it.

"Well then, I accept. I'll come with you." Answered her.

"Exactly what I expected." And a warm smile was imprinted on his face.

Orihime was a bit shocked and after a few seconds he moved his hand from her face on her shoulder giving some hair away to have better accession at her neck. Orihime felt like her pulse and her breath tripled when he contacted his mouth with her skin. His lips sticked to her ear and he whispered a few words: "You will be hurt a little, but you have to endure." The girl did not know exactly what she must to expect but when his lips touched her throat she felt like two fangs pierced her soft skin. The pain began to disappear as the seconds passed and a certain pleasure covered her body after some time. She liked the feeling what he gave to her when he touched her body. After a few minutes the boy moved away and Orihime could see a few drops of blood around his mouth, and he greedy deleted them with his tongue. "Tsh .. I did not expect you to taste so good." Are the only words that she could hear, then she fainted in his arms. Ichigo grinned and he hugged her stronger, then he throw a last look at her numb body.

"The next time when you will wake up there will be nothing the same." He said, then he disappeared fast into the night, like he would not desire anyone else to pursue them.

 **Chapter 2: New Beginnings. A new world will open in front of Orihime, but will she be able to cope the first attempt what is waiting for her?**


	2. New beginings (part 1)

Orihime opened her eyes and she was shocked to see that she was in other person's room, in the bed with an unknown boy. The memories of the last night began to rapidly fill her mind and she remembered the promise that she made. The orange haired boy was sitting in the bed, with his eyes closed seeming to not notice that she was awake. Orihime looked closely at his face and it seemed somehow hard to believe he's the same guy as last night. 'It's really nice when he sleeps' she thought after what she found a comfortable place in bed and she watched him carefully. She never thought boy that she saw every night was looking so good and that he was able to change her life forever. After she analyzed him more closely she decided to leave the bed and to head towards the window. Orihime gave the curtain a little aside to allow her to succeed to see what's beyond the window and she remained simply stunning. On the sky were two moons side by side (one silver and one read) who illuminated the entire region. But this was not the thing what shocked her the most was the fact that it was she was in a castle. Orihime quickly pulled the curtain in its place to mask her traces her of curiosity and she began to look around the room. His room was pretty simple, without too much personal things.

But her attention was caught by a photo with boy, two younger girls and a couple who probably represented his parents. Orihime was surprised by the beauty of women. A short scream escaped from her lips when she saw a hand that took the photo and gave it to her. Orihime breathed relieved when she saw that person was none other than the orange haired boy. The girl blushed because she discovered her spying him, but she was simply curious to know more about him. The boy seeing that the girl has made no gesture he moved the photograph back on the initial position, after which he went to the closet to search some comfortable clothes. Orihime blushed when the boy threw in her arms a red dress and he said to her to change herself.

"What happened?" He asked shocked that she didn't obey to his order.

"Well ... I ... I can change myself while you're here." She said then she closed her eyes being afraid that her words could upset him. The room was filled in silence for a few moments, than his voice restored a pleasant atmosphere.

"Tsh ... You should say that from the beginning. I began to think that you do not like the dress and I did not want to go to that bastard again." Orihime thought she should say something, but his words interrupted her before she could open her mouth. "I'll be back in five minutes. I hope you will be ready by then. If anything happens to you say my name and I will be here. See you later." And the boy disappeared without even telling her his name.

Seeing herself alone, Orihime changed in the received dress. She was surprised to see how well it fits. It looks like it was made just for her. Her eyes stopped on her hands what were incredibly white. Orihime investigated her pulse and she felt relieved that her heart was still beating. She heard some knocks in the wall, and when she turned her gaze she saw that the boy was back and he was looking at her smiling. Orihime saw his expression and it made her to blush. How could it be so close to her though she did not known her.

"I must admit I had some doubts at first, but this color suit you quite well." He said while he gave a last look at her from head to toe. His gaze changed in a shocked one when he heard her heart beats and in the next moment he was behind her body. His fangs pierced her skin again, and the pain began to embrace her body. The boy withdrew after a few seconds, moving his hands and he looked carefully examining her features.

"What happened?" Asked Orihime worried about his behavior.

"I do not know how to explain it, but you're on the border of being a vampire and a human being."

"What?" She asked him seeing that it's not nearly as worried as she.

"I have not heard that to happen ever, but do not worry. It's probably a matter of time. However I think it would be better not to get out of this room until sunset." he said moving away from her.

"Sunset?" She asked not understanding how she might realize when something like it would happen.

"Yes, at sunset, when the red moon is above the silver one," he answered pointing to the window and making the curtains to move. Orihime was always fan of magic tricks, but this time everything was pure reality.

"What will happen if I will leave the room before sunset?"

"Well, this would a great chance to be killed. The human body can hardly to resist in front of the condition of this world, and especially when you're in the period of transformation your body is even more fragile. Usually the process would have to be over by now, but it seems that your body needs more time to accept my DNA. "

"I understand," she replied, trying to eliminate all the worries from her mind. Perhaps the boy has a plan b for such situations, right? Her hoping became nonexistent when she saw him cursing and moving chaotic in the room. The boy covered her wrists suddenly and her eyes remain fixed on his lips what whispered to her to remain a few moments motionless. Orihime obeyed and she was surprised to see that in the next moment his lips glued to hers and his tongue penetrated deep her mouth. His kiss was strong, confident, secured and it managed to delight all her senses. Orihime was disappointed when he withdrew, depriving her lips of his flavor.

"Change of plans. Today it will be quite a busy day and it looks like it will be quite a lot of people in the castle today, so to stay here in the room will not be a good solution. You will walk with me today. You just need shut up and not leave me. I will do the rest. Do you understand? " Orihime nodded simply trying to keep as much as possible his aroma in her mouth.

After the boy was assured himself again that the girl got that message they exited together the room. Certainly they attracted all the servants gazes. He was not the type of the person who will walk so easily accompanied by a girl. The boy felt grateful that none of his friends had made their appearance yet and he would not be forced to invent an exaggerated explanation, but it seems that luck was not on their side. As soon as he exited the palace's gate to deal with some problems related to gardening a red haired boy approached to them and he covered the orange haired boy's neck with one of his hands.

"Yo, Ichigo. I never thought I would see you occupying your time with dirty work. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." he replied, giving his friend's hand away. "It just one of my dad's stupid ideas."

The boy with red hair would have wanted to bother more on Ichigo, but he was surprised by the beauty of the girl who accompanied him.

"Hey beautiful, are you new here because I have not seen you around? I am Renji and I'm ..." Ichigo punched him causing him to land in a pile of mud and making Orihime to giggle. Renji quickly rised himself and turned to Ichigo with an angry face.

"What's wrong with you man? First you handle your responsibilities then to try and stop me from conquering her? Do you have a bad day or what's going on with you?" asked him worried.

"There's nothing going on with me, but I'd appreciate it if you never try to flirt with her again." Ichigo said with a serious expression, which made Renji to grin.

"I understand," he said after what Renji beat Ichigo friendly on the shoulder. "Good luck, my friend. I must admit that you have really good taste in women. In case one ever get bored of her you know where you can find me."

"Go away, Renji." Ichigo said, preventing him again to flirt with Orihime.

"I told you that whole this royalty thing will change you, but you didn't believe me. When you have free time you know where to find me. See you later." Renji said, after what he started to curse. He understood that she was a gorgeous girl, but still he did not like how Ichigo behave with him.

"What was that?" Orihime asked forgetting that she was not allowed to speak.

"Nothing important. It's just one of my friends who didn't have something to do. Let's go now. As soon as we will finished it the faster you'll be safe." The fact that he was concerned about her safety made her blush, then they continued their way.

Orihime was pretty much involved in everything although she had no strong reason to do it. She worked side by side with gardeners planting a new garden, giving them explanations on the ground and optimum conditions for development of the plants. (Orihime was passionate about flowers.) Then they had to deal with some administrative problems, then they had to choose what they would eat for the dinner. Ichigo wanted to die when Orihime opened her mouth and she began to express her wishes about what she would like to eat. The chef looked at her like she was an alien. It appears that even vampires are not accustomed to her unusual cooking pleasures. Orihime was in middle of her special recipe: chicken with orange sauce and chocolate garnished with ice cream, when Ichigo interrupted her and he assured the cook that anything he will cook will be okay as long as he does not listen to Orihime's recipes.

Orihime was a little time pouting because Ichigo did not appreciate her gastronomic ideas, but all her sadness vanished instantly when her body made contact with his bed.

"Ah ... It's so good that everything finished." she said while she was taking one of the pillows in her arms and she placed her head on it. Ichigo sat himself down next to her and he followed her example.

"It didn't finished yet, what will follow it would be the worst." he said while he was trying to close his eyes.

"I can not believe that it could be worse. I just met Renji and I found that I could not eat my favorite food." Orihime said making adorable face. Her words made Ichigo to open his eyes and to laugh amused by her words and expression.

"You have not met the family. Renji's nothing in comparison with them." He said turning his face toward the ceiling.

"If I to survive at all this day, I think I will manage to survive and tonight." she said playing with a button on his shirt. His hand moved on her hand what it made Orihime to move his gaze on his face.

"Did something happen ?" she asked, thinking that maybe it was not the best thing in the world to play with his shirt without asking him.

"I want to ask you something, but I want you to answer it truthfully." he said with a serious expression. Orihime looked at him puzzled.

"What is it? It seems to be important."

"What do you think of this place? But about what happened today? Do you regret your choice?" Orihime can see that this thing really worried him.

"Not at all. Should I?" Orihime was now worried that maybe she had done something to bother him. Probably she should not have been so hard with the cook and maybe she upset some of gardeners with her advices, although her only intention was to help them. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Probably yes. This place isn't so wonderful as you thought, you're probably disappointed. And I do not blame you for that." he said firmly shaking her hand like he wanted her to deny his words. But there was no need to act like that to make her not to agree his words.

"You can never find a great place. You have to made the place to become how you want. Plus I do not think I had so much fun since my brother died." Orihime said innocently with a smile on her face. Ichigo smiled and he moved his gaze of their hands. He did not feel so good for a long time. Lately he had been forced to take royal attribute so seriously that he forgot what's the taste of fun. He felt grateful that he met her and did not regret one second that he had chosen to transform her in an vampire. With her in his life, his life seemed to be one more beautiful than he could imagined.


	3. New beginings (part 2)

After an hour of silence Ichigo and Orihime are informed that they have to come to the dinner by one of the maids. Orihime's blood still was not fully turned in one of the vampire, so Ichigo should kiss her again.

The royal vampire saliva has a special property what can mask the human energy in one of a vampire if it's administered through a kiss. This fact did not bother at all Orihime. Ichigo told her that the vampire royal power is so great that if a human would have tasted their blood he/she would have died instantly. For a regal vampire to transform a person into a vampire you need only to sink their teeth into a part of the victim's body, preferably the neck. If an ordinary vampire wants transform an ordinary person into a vampire he/she will need to feed the victim with his/hers blood, but it's very dangerous. If a vampire is killed then the vampire who transformed him can be killed. If a vampire transforms more people into vampires he/she will have a greater opportunity to be killed. If the vampire who transformed humans into vampires is killed, nothing will happen with the transformed vampires. They will only lose only their weak faith that they had to the person who transformed them and they will also lose all their memories of that person as nothing had happened.

The journey to the room where they are going to dinner was very short. Orihime was so fascinated by how the castle was decorated, that she was so close to be hit by a door, but Ichigo pulled her hand in his to avoid the unfortunate incident.

When they reached the dining place 2 guards opened the doors, and Orihime could not stop a short scream of delight. The walls were white, the curtains were red tied with golden cords, the items of furniture were predominantly black. The light what illuminated the room came mainly from a crystal chandelier. The tablecloth was red, and from place to place she saw one unknown symbol. The table was huge, it could fit even for 100 people. The most seats were unoccupied, except of four of them where they were placed the people from Ichigo's photo. It front of each one was placed a white plate, cutlery and crystal glasses. The girl did not know the right thing to do, but was grateful when Ichigo took her hand and led her to a seat between him and his blonde haired sister.

The atmosphere was quite colorful. It seems that the man had drunk too much wine and teased the black haired girl.

"Come on, Karin, give to your Daddy a hug." He said, opening his arms, but all he got was her cold refusal, accompanied by a punch in his stomach. The man left his head on the shoulder of the women beside him and he began to complain about how ungrateful have become his children. His behavior did not make the woman to worry, she just caressed his back causing him to recover from his depression. After she secured that her husband was good, she turned her eyes towards Ichigo and Orihime.

"Oh, Ichigo I'm glad you came." She said with a bright smile on her face. "I heard you had a lot to do today. But do you have fun?" She asked after taking a sip from the glass of red liquid.

Orihime could feel how Ichigo condition was better immediately when he heard women's voice. 'It looks like she has a positive influence on everybody.' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the man who interrupted Ichigo's story about what happened today.

"Ok, I understood how your day was, but that is not what concerns me. Who's the girl next to you?" Said the man pointing to Orihime before taking another sip from his glass of wine.

"It's a friend." Ichigo said, connecting his gaze with his, examining every trace of doubt what he would claim against him. But the man was not too discreet when he was drinking.

"I have not seen her around. From where she is?" asked the man looking how a servant put the food in front of him.

"It's from far away." Ichigo responded, trying not to exaggerate too much. He was not very good at lying and hidden secrets. When he was young he had been punished so many times he can not count on premise he recognized even the smallest incidents that he had caused. But punishes were never so tough, especially when beside him was his mother. The man started to laugh at the sound of his words, then he drowned when Yuzu began to speak.

"One-chan, is not her the girl from the human world that you went there you see her every night?" Ichigo's face was blushed when everyone gazes turned on them. Orihime tried to smile like this thing would have amused her, but her red cheeks disagree with her, making everyone to examine better Yuzu's words.

The tense atmosphere was interrupted by the appearance of a man dressed in a white suit. Ichigo was grateful for the fact that attention of everyone was not directed on him, but his gratitude suddenly disappeared when he saw that the man was none other than Aizen. Ichigo's muscles were tensed and his eyes were trying to kill the newcomer. Orihime tried to see who could be the person who annoyed Ichigo so hard, but unfortunately she felt with her chair when she tried to bend down to see better. Aizen appeared in front of Orihime, a moment later and he caught her before the chair could slam the floor. Ichigo clenched his fists hating to admit that Aizen took it and this time forward him and that he was holding in his dirty hands an important person for him. Orihime opened her eyes when she felt some hands on her back. The girl was surprised at seeing the man and her cheeks began to blush. There was something hidden in his eyes, something mysterious, magnificent. She could see his desire for power, but at the same time and some passion. It seemed that Orihime stared at Aizen and that made Ichigo to hit the table, making her to return to reality. The girl felt bad that Ichigo was mad at her, but also she felt that there is some connection between her and Aizen. Aizen help the orange haired girl to stay on her legs again and after that he asked her if she was fine.

"Um .. I'm fine. Thanks for everything. I guess I should stop being so hampered." Said she laughing and scratching her neck.

"There is nothing, lady, it was my pleasure." He said that what he kissed her hand. Her cheeks become red and Ichigo can not bear the scene what was happening around him, so he rose himself and he hit Aizen's hand forcing him to release her hand and after what the orange haired boy caught Orihime in his arms.

"It is enough, Aizen." Ichigo said after what he hugged her stronger. "That's the first and last time I let you to put your dirty hands on her." Ichigo's gaze turned in a scariest one, but his words had no impact on the newcomer. Aizen smiled seemed even calmer than he was before and he looked defiant at the orange haired. Ichigo's grip was so strong that the girl understood that a battle between the two is imminent. Orihime sighed when she thought that all the situation was her fault ant that the only thing that she can do is to look how things can only get worse around her. Ichigo had prepared his fist and he was about to hit him when Issin appeared in front of Aizen and he caught his fist in his palm. Ichigo rubbed his teeth when he saw that his father's again against him. 'Damn, how many times are you going to protect him? Can not you see how phony is he? ' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, I understand that you had a hard day, but that does not give you the right to raise your hand over Aizen. I've told that Aizen is our friend and that you must stop the silly competition that you have with him. You need to concentrate on your duties as a prince. Now sit down and let's enjoy dinner in peace. " Isshin said with a serious look on his face. Isshin was usually calm, he liked to make jokes and to bothering his children, but he was angry with Ichigo. There were few moments when Isshin was seriously when he was out his duties as king, and every time when it happens someone gets to be punished. After a few minutes while Isshin and Ichigo had an intense battle with their glances, Ichigo moved his fist, then he put his hands back his pocket releasing Orihime.

"Tsh ... You escaped this time, Aizen. But one day my father will not be here to protect you, and then you will be meet my power and I will make you to recognize all the terrible deeds that you've caused. " Ichigo said connecting his gaze to Aizen's. Ichigo's attitude usually amuses him Aizen, but this time the man was pleasantly surprised that he was more determined than usual. 'Is it because of that woman beside him?' He asked himself examining her from head to toe. He felt a strange energy coming from her, but the most interesting thing that it seemed to him were her eyes. He grinned thinking about who this woman could be. 'Well it seems that this time, Ichigo Kurosaki, you have something interesting.' thought Aizen, until he felt to some friendly beats on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Aizen, my son can be sometimes be too exaggerated. I wonder from where he got that?" Ichigo sat himself down muttering a few words, and Masaki giggled amused from her boys. 'It seems that no matter how much time passes, Ichigo and Isshin will remain unchanged.' She thought after what she smiled focusing on her husband.

"Do not worry, your majesty. Probably we used to be like him at his age." Aizen said after then he sat down next to Isshin.

"Aizen, you're too kind to him, as always. But you did not come here to talk about my idiot son. How are things in the kingdom?" Isshin asked taking a bite of steak.

"It's in a very good condition. The kingdom prospers as always under Your Majesty's reign. Everyone is grateful that we have a king so able to develop our country." Aizen said while his he was slicing his steak.

"For such news we must have a feast. Hanatarou, get the girls." Isshin said waving his hand and the boy left rushing to fulfill the commandment.

Soon 10 women dressed in white dreses for brides walked in the room. Orihime flinched at the sight of them. Ichigo had warned her of them. These women were called brides of night and they were used by vampires to satisfy their thirst for blood. Apparently not everyone could become one, and that some girls were trained from a young age to fulfill this role, and the rest were gifts from other kings to consolidate their alliances. Orihime began to breathe hard when one of the women approached to her her and she cut her veins shedding her blood in the cup in front of her. Orihime's hand grab the cup trembling when she saw that others rose their glasses for a toast .Aizen stood up fixing his gaze on Orihime.

"For a better future, for the health of our beloved king and his family and for new beginnings." Aizen said then he drank the entirecontent of the glass in one gulp. The others followed him and Orihime needed to follow him too. 'The blood seemed to not taste as bad as she thought when it made contact with her mouth, 'It even tastes good' she thought. Orihime's gray eyes turned into some red ones. Ichigo saw this and he pretended to slip over her, causing both to slide on the carpet. Her big, red eyes meet with his.

"Ichigo, what .." she whispered, her voice but her voice was covered by his.

"Sh .. We need get out of here. You're going to transform yourself. Just close your eyes and do what I say." he whispered, and she closed his eyes obeying him.

Masaki rose herself trying to see if the two are good, but it looks like Ichigo stood holding her in his arms on Orihime.

"Mom, everything's fine, I just tripped and it looks like Orihime was injured slightly, but do not worry everything will be fine." Ichigo said heading for the exit.

"Are you sure that you can handle? If you can not I will call a doctor and .." Masaki tried to help him surprised by his gesture.

"No, everything's fine. I can handle." Ichigo said, then they disappeared through the door.

Although Ichigo tried to mask the girl's transforming it seemed that Aizen had seen everything. Unwittingly he stared on the seat where the girl sat. He could not believe what happened before his eyes. But not that fact that Ichigo transformed Orihime made him nervous, he was nervous seeing how it happened. Could she be the person about what he was searching for so long? Does his plans can become really true?

 **Chapter 3: T** **hrough the eyes of a vampire.**

 **How Orihime will face with new powers that she has?**

 ** _What do you think it will happen? What do you think of the story so far?_**


	4. Though the eyes of a vampire

**Chapter 3: Through the eyes of a vampire**

Ichigo entered chaotic in the room and he slammed her into his bed. When her hot skin contacted with the cold of his bed she did take out a scream of pain. The girl felt like every part of her body slowly crumbled. The whole night was held in this way, and Ichigo stood beside her until the morning when finally her transformation was complete. Exhausted from the effort to maintain her temperature constant and to help her to not lose her consciousness he felt asleep on the floor leaning against the bed where her body is. Orihime recovered after some time and she tried to get up. Her body was comprehended by an immense pain, as all her bones in her body had been broken. After a few short seconds she could feel that the pain disappeared and she felt that inside of her veins began to flow a mysterious power. She was escaped from the bed instantly, after which she went to see her reflection.

Her skin was so pale, like Ichigo's. Her grey eyes had become red and she felt such a terrible thirst of blood. She could hear everything going on around her, even the tiniest whispers, even the beating of the hearts of brides of night. Their hearts rhythm seemed magnificent for her and Orihime was on the brink of disappearing through the door and to go to sink her fangs into their throats when Ichigo stopped her.

Orihime flinched at the sight of him. He was somewhat paler than usual. His body was sweating very much and she saw that he was making major efforts to not sweep on the floor. An intense feeling of guilt made her to think that his state may be her fault. It's true that she no longer remembers anything about last night, besides the fact that Ichigo saved her in front of his family and Aizen and he brought her into his room. Seeing his worried gaze Orihime tried harder to remember what happened, but she managed only to receive a severe headache. Seeing her desire to drink blood was diminished and that she was trying to remember what happened, Ichigo was feeling better so he allowed himself to slip easily across the floor to the base of the door after what he took her hand and he made her to fall in his arms. The contact with his body suddenly made her blush. When their eyes met the orange haired girl forgot all what she was thinking. She was simply enchanted by him. The spell was broke when Ichigo opened his mouth.

"I'm glad that you're okay. You really worried me last night. You should feel guilty for making a prince to go through so much for you." he said with a serious look on his face. His gaze and his words made her simply freeze. A terrible guilt has started to embrace her body and tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun. I wanted to ..." but her words and tears simply died in his shirt. Ichigo placed her head on his chest while his hand tenderly stroked her hair.

"Tsh ... It was just a joke. You should not take everything so seriously. Now that you're a vampire your feelings are much stronger so you should not worry too much, okay?" his words made her hug him stronger.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I know I can be a hassle sometimes, but ... thank you." Her words were so sincere and so full of emotion that Orihime swore that for a moment she felt that his heart was beating again. Ichigo's cheeks turned red and he felt it so he raised himself going towards the window, making Orihime to watch him with puppy eyes. The girl did not know exactly what is in his soul, but she really felt like that something made him nervous. She raised herself up and she tried to approach to him, but Ichigo increase distance between them. Orihime was looking shocked that her only friend was trying to move away from her, without telling her his reason.

"Ichigo-kun, is everything okay?" The girl scolded herself when the words escaped from her mouth. Certainly there was something wrong with him. For this he moved away from her, but why ? Ichigo eventually managed to calm down. His cheeks heat disappeared and returned to her as if nothing had happened, although his soul was all upset. He felt like he began to have feelings for her and he knew very well that this will only will make them problems. His eyes met hers and he ensured her that everything was fine.

"Are you sure?" She asked, hoping that him will reveal the mystery of his suffering.

"Yes. Anyway it's time for a walk. You will not learn much about how to control your vampire instincts if you will stay closed here." he said, heading to the door. "Are you ready?" he asked before opening the last thing that what was holding Orihime away to assimilate her position of vampire.

"Yes, let's start." she said with a look somewhat incredulously. She disliked that Ichigo was hiding things from her, but at the moment she was not in a position where she was able to comment on his sudden change of behavior. Ichigo sighed feeling that he made her to suffer, but it's never easy to clean your feelings. As the door was open and the light began to enter in the room Orihime decided that she will do whatever it takes to adapt and to make Ichigo to not hide ever again something from her.

After a few minutes during what Orihime was accustomed to the speed of a vampire they came in a forest not far away from the castle. The forest was green and full of flowers and it somehow exuded a pleasant energy. That made Orihime to get more confidence in herself then she turned her eyes towards Ichigo.

"And .. What exactly will we do here?" she asked leaning on a bark of a tree. Ichigo turned his toward her and he began to explain.

"Everything you want. We're pretty far away, so nobody could see us. It's time for you to try your strength." he said scratching his neck.

"And what are exactly my powers?" She asked puzzled.

"You should concentrate on everything what is around you and you will figure out." He replied. His explanation was quite abstract for her, but all was clear when Ichigo threw a pine cone in the distance. It flew so far and in spite of it she was able to follow it with her gaze until it struck the ground a few kilometers away. Seeing hoe strong Ichigo was Orihime tried to imitate him, but she failed to throw the cone too far. A disappointed sigh escaped from her mouth while she grabbed another one. Before she could throw it Orihime's hand became heavier. When she turned her gaze she saw that Ichigo was behind her and he took her hand while he whispered in her ear what to do.

"You have to let your hand as much back to increase the angle launch and what will make to launch the object much further. Do you understand?" Orihime could not hum nothing than a 'mhm' when she felt him so close to her. Orihime blushed when her hand started to shake a little of the emotion, but she launched immediately the object when she felt that Ichigo became aware of it. The cone flew so far that it almost reached the one of Ichigo, Orihime began to jump up because she was happy. Her gesture perhaps too exaggerated made him smile. He always liked the way she smiles. She managed to eliminate the worries from his mind. His thoughts disappeared when his body slammed to the ground. Ichigo needed a few seconds to realize what was happening and he saw that Orihime was in his arms, stroking her ankle. Perhaps something she had tripped by something and she fallen on him. Her innocence and worried face what seemed to be more worried for him than for her and stole from him another smile. Orihime blushed when she saw that Ichigo's hand touched her wound.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, anchoring her with his eyes.

"A little, but I will probably get over." She said, trying to hide his true thoughts.

"You're too easy to read." Ichigo said, which made her to focus even harder on him. Ichigo's lips were moving and some words escaped lazy from the prison of his mouth, but she can not hear them. After the words ended Ichigo closed his lips in a grin, and he raised himself up after that he help Orihime to raise herself. The girl is surprised to see that her leg looked like it'd never been hurt. 'Ichigo is definitely great, and I apparently cause only problems to him.' she thought. Her thoughts simply disappeared when his hand and caught her hand.

"Come on, it's time to go back. I think you got your moment to experience how to be a vampire." Orihime smiled and she wiped traces of the tears what were trying to form in the corners of her eyes. Perhaps she can even be a hassle for him, maybe she was causing him a lot of problems, but this will not prevent Ichigo to be next to her. He will not abandon her no matter how difficult the situation will be. Maybe it's because she's a vampire, but now Ichigo started to become increasingly more important to her.

Ichigo was trying to hide his emotions, even to himself even he enjoyed that Orihime had come so far and that she was trying to take her life as seriously as possible in order not to cause problems. But she did not realize that Ichigo does not care about the problems that they will have to have as long as she will be by his side.

 **Chapter 4: Even vampires need to go to school. How will she cope with her new powers when she will be surrounded by a lot of vampires? Will she face new trials or will only cause problems to Ichigo?**


	5. Even vampires need to go to school

"Orihime, wake up otherwise we will be late." Ichigo said while he was trying to wake her, but it seemed to be simply impossible. She was dreaming so deep that his words did not reach her.

"Orihime." he called her for the last time while he was arranging his tie. Ichigo could not believe that someone could be able to sleep so deeply, but if he learned anything in the last days that was that you can never be sure that something is impossible when you're around Orihime.

Although they became friends just for few days the beautiful teenager managed to find an important place in the prince's soul. Ichigo sighed when he realized that he's ready for school, and she still did not give any sign to wake up.

Ichigo tried to arrange better the blanket on her to prevent her to catch a cold, but it seems that he received as gratitude a punch in his face. Orihime's force made him to fly in the opposite wall across the room, breaking all the objects around him.

"Ha ... I caught you out off guard, you did not expect this little blue man, huh?" the girl said while she was hitting air.

"I know nothing about the little blue man, but you certainly took me by surprise." Ichigo said while he was inspecting his new wounds.

One feather was flying in air when Orihime succeeded to hit one of the pillows. When the small feather made contact with Orihime's nose it made her to sneeze. The sneezing made her to open her eyes and to return to reality. The girl was shocked when she saw the big hole in the wall and how dirty was the room.

"Ichigo what happened here?" she asked while she got out of bed. Ichigo was feeling that he will lose his control. How it was able a fucking feather to awaken her despite things what had happened?

"Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked when she saw the desirable state of his uniform. "Who did this to you?" asked her while she was trying to stop the bleeding of his right arm.

"I'm fine." he said, pulling his arm closer to him. "Do not worry it's just a scratch. In a few moments it should disappear. You'll see that you will not realize that something was ever happened." he said while he was searching another shirt in the closet.

"Well, at least tell me who did this to you? At least do I know the person?" she said trying to find out at least the identity of his attacker.

"It really does not matter, ok? Just put your uniform on. We have to hurry or we'll be late." he said while he was changing in the new shirt.

"We'll be late for?" she asked totally disoriented. Ichigo sighed when he realized that the girl completely forgot the last night discussion and that he will need explain everything again from the beginning.

"We have to go to school, in case you forgot. Anyway you do not have to worry about that. I'll explain everything to you on the road so all you have to do is to dress quickly." He said without being aware that he raised his voice.

"Well, there is a small problem." she said while she trying to set her gaze on a corner of the room to not to annoy him even more.

"Well it looks like this morning I have only problems." he said while he was scratching his neck. Ichigo began to feel bad when he saw the sad look on her face. Perhaps none of this was her fault and that it's probably because she still is not used with her new vampire powers. After all she's just a rookie and he should not take her so hard. Ichigo managed to calm down, after which he started to speak again using his time a less hostile tone. "I'm sorry because I yelled. The things are not going very well and I know it's not your fault. Tell me how I can help you." The warmth of his voice made the sadness on her face to disappear and it made her look in his eyes again.

"Well, I do not know exactly from where I should get this uniform." In the moment when he became aware of the meaning of her words Ichigo realized that he had forgotten completely about it. He simply struggled too hard to try to create a credible identity for her and how exactly he could explain the story behind her role. "I do not think it will be big problem if I do not wear the uniform for a day. I think the dress you gave me a few days ago is still wearable so I'll manage to survive until tomorrow." She said it smiling a little nervous, but still the shining on her smile reassured him and it helped him put his thoughts in order.

"Yes, you're probably right. Sorry again. I should have had to be more careful." he said while he turned himself to the wardrobe allowing her to change her clothes.

"I will not forgive you for that. You owe me one." she said while she wrapping the dress zipper.

"I owe you?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, we're saying it in the word of livings when someone owes someone a favor. Have you never heard of this?" She asked puzzled.

"Of course I had, but I was surprised to hear that from you." He tried to justify himself.

"Well, sir surprised I'm ready. So we can go to school any time you want." she said giving him a radiant smile.

"Now it would be the ideal time. If we're lucky enough Urahara will not notice that we're half an hour delay and we will manage to escape unharmed after finishing his period." he said looking at his watch.

"Urahara?" she asked astonished.

"Yes, you heard right. Just keep going. I'll tell everything on the way to school as I promised." he said almost pushing her out the door.

And indeed Ichigo kept his promise and he told the girl all she needed to know to survive his first day of school. Apparently there were only four teachers and each of them teaches a particular course. Urahara teaches the technology course was it referring mostly at the inventions which he invented and about their applicability in vampire's lives. Tessai teaches medical techniques what they're aimed at helping vampires to heal better. Yoruichi deals with fighting techniques. And last but not the last one was Aizen. He teaches something like a philosophy course. He's debating about various issues. Ichigo's hate for Aizen could be observed by the mode in which he was talking about him. Orihime did not know exactly what happened between the two, but it certainly was not too pleasant.

Eventually they arrived at school. Orihime was fitting perfectly among the other students and she seems to have an innate talent for medical techniques, and soon she became Tessai's favorite student. But now the most difficult period of all was going to start. Aizen should enter on the door any moment since now and Ichigo was feeling that the things are going to become worse. The prince thoughts were interrupted by Renji but who hits hit his hand with his elbow forcing him to turn his attention on him.

"What's going Renji?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"You look a little wrinkled. Do you have problems in paradise with the new acquisition?" he said trying to nag him.

"The new what?" asked Ichigo then he realized what Renji meant. "A ... You mean Orihime. We get along pretty well I think, as well as it can possible to get along two friends." Renji glued his hand on Ichigo's forehead with a worried gaze.

"What's now?" asked the prince more irritated by the behavior of his best friend.

"I wanted to see if you have fever, but apparently you do not. You do not seem to be sick at all so what's wrong with you?" Renji said abstaining hard not to shake him and to not force him to tell what's really going on with him.

"I'm fine, though I do not think you should be worried about me." Ichigo said while he was watching Orihime talking to Rukia. It seems that the two girls become quite close.

Renji apparently was trying to say something, but all Ichigo's attention was focused on Aizen when he made his appearance in the class. As the orange haired boy was expected Aizen was very interested about Orihime's existence.

"Oh, miss Inoue, I didn't expected you to delight myself with your presence at my humble period." Aizen said while he was arranging a few sheets on the desk.

"I thought that If I'm going to spend more time in this kingdom I can to assist at some of your courses." Orihime said displaying a confident smile.

"I understand." Aizen said while he was arranging his glasses. "I hope that I will be at the level of your expectations." he said grinning managing to create reactions among his admirers. Orihime did not seem surprised at all and it seems that Aizen had no visible effect on her. Her behavior does nothing else than to increase even more his interest about her. "Did you ever hear the legend of the bloody and the silver moon?" He asked pointing the spine of a book towards her direction.

"No, I never did." She answered intrigued that she can learn more about Ichigo's world.

"Okay, class. It looks like I found the theme for this period. Open your notebooks and get ready to write down what you find essential. After that we will discuss based on your questions and based on what you have noted. I would ask you to be careful. This is one of the most symbolic legend of our existence. "

 **Chapter 5: "The legend of the bloody and silver" Aizen almost reveals his true plan. How Orihime will react when she will find out the real story about the vampire's origin.**


	6. The legend

The legend of the bloody and the silver moon

In the beginning the Universe was quiet. Everything that could disturb the tranquility of the universe was time itself. Since then billions of years passed and the first humans appeared on Earth. They were weak beings, with a low intellect who tried to live in harmony with the nature around them.

But human by nature is a being selfish and the balance will never be established as long as these beings will continue to live. The peace was disturbed just one hundred years since the people arrived on Earth, and the Universe started to become erratic. As people were progressing and discovering new inventions as much they were decading and they succeeded to commit acts so macabre that they were horrified by themselves.

In this world full of evil, blood and horror ,easier or harder to imagine, a little girl lived. Her name was Jundo. (Jundo = purity) There is not being on the Earth better and more innocent than her. Ever since she started to walk she was expelled from the arms of her parents because of her orange hair colour. Her silver eyes had only just known over the time just suffering but despite that she responded with kindness even people who aggressed her. At age 14 she thought that maybe her sad story will end when some nuns have offered to take care of here.

Life in the monastery was a simple life, quiet, without too many difficulties, and the girl was thankful for that until the age 18 when she met a boy who has never thought she would see ever again. He was a boy with orange hair like her. They grew both wrestling with the hard fate to earn their existence until they had been separated.

The girl hid him and she cared for his wounds and she listened to his story. It seems that his life was completely opposite from hers since they were split. He was recruited into a gang and he was forced to stain his hands with the blood of many people guilty just to survive.

Now his brown eyes had become bloody as proof of crimes what he carries. The girl felt guilty that she could not do more for him so she was decided to promise him that she will not allow anyone to separate them ever again. Two years have already passed since then, and the king's men had stopped to look for him. Between the two it created an even closer relationship than the one before, becoming even lovers.

But the situation was not this time either too delightful. One of the nuns found him when the two kissed. It was a big scandal. The boy was captured and handed over to the authorities when the girl was beaten to death for the sins committed.

The next day was scheduled the public execution of the boy. The girl was locked in a room located upstairs where she could see how people would gather by hundreds to see her lover bloodshed.

Being aware that an escape means that she will have to endure harsher penalties and even to be exiled outside the monastery the girl was determined to take any risk to save his life. So she did something crazy. She jumped out the window from 50 meters hight, but she reached on the ground unscathed, then with all her power she was determined to run till the square to stop the execution.

The crowd was becoming increasingly nervous and began even throwing fruits and vegetables in poor boy. Their blood was boiling and they were longing for the execution to take place as quickly as possible. The King's concillor approached to the king, telling him that it was the time, the crowd was too fiery to postpone the end of the criminal.

The emperor relative bored sighed, seeing that this is just another ordinary beheading where he needed to be present and he gave the much desired signal. A sad song of mandolin began to be heard and the executioner raised his sword to him to ease the boy for burden of his head. Suddenly a voice from the crowd succeeded to cover the others.

Fast steps were heard soon on the scene and she attacked the executioner, throwing his sword and shielding his lover's body with hers. The boy was surprised to see her and in the same time he argued her for being so reckless and that she wanted to sacrifice her live for someone like him. The girl's answer died on her lips when the king was up from the throne and he began to applaud loudly.

Lots of voices raised and they were so many girls surprised by the gesture by the emperor's strange gesture. The councillor wanted to offer him an advice, but the ordered him to be silent and the whole crowd settled instantly.

Jundo looked thoughtful at the King who was coming increasingly closer to them and he took the sword from the stage. The thought that the King himself would be able to take the life of a man in front of the whole crowd again sparked controversial reactions. Her legs just felt like they were going betray her, but she maintained her position stable against the cruel ruler.

When his sword touched her abdomen she made no further movement just she was looking determined at him in his eye. The boy begged her to leave because he does not want her to die knowing that he will be guilty for her death. But the king's sword hit the floor amused by the reaction of the individual.

The king touched her face carefully examining her face and her features. He's surprised to see that her beauty was downright legendary. He heard more than a story about a girl incredibly beautiful who had decided to become a nun, but he thought they were just rumors.

Her skin like porcelain and forms that were hardly to be hidden behind her clothes and her beauty was simply wasted in this way. A thought ran through his mind he took hers hand in his announcing the people that it was decided and that she will be the new queen.

A general silence swept all the people who witnessed this event and even Jundo did not believe that she had heard correctly. Seeing that the situation worsens and that the boy has almost 0 chances to survive she decided to make a pact with the king, namely that she will marry him as long as Ketsueki (boy's name) will be safe and that nobody will never harm him.

The councillor became crazy when he saw the daring what the girl proved and he began to speak loudly, the abbess fainted becase she didn't endure to be more ashamed of Jundo's behavior.

But King was satisfied and he accepted her propose. Soon Jundo was walking besides King while Ketsueki was ecorted a few steps further back from them contempting why his girlfriend had chosen to sacrifice herself for his sake. Few swearings escaped from his lips, but he was simply forced to swallow his words when one of the guard hit him in the stomach.

When they arrived at the castle they were forced to part again. The boy is thrown into prison until the wedding will take place, and the girl is stuck with this terrible king in the castle.

The night before the wedding, one month after this event, she dreamt on Ketsueki, that he was dead and he was laying in the palace yard while the ravens were wating his flesh. She was sure that this nightmare is not just a dream and that if she does nothing the boy that she loves will die.

She gave up at her faith in God, and at what she used to believe about the deity's power to be able to create a better world. She suffered all her life and when all was well and He decided to take him again from her, but this time she was not going to quit so easily.

So she did something that she would never think about, and that will make almost anybody to don't speak with her ever again. She sold her soul to the devil in exchange for power, both for her and for Ketsueki, the power to succeed to defeat their enemies and to create a better world.

Her wish came true. In the next moment two were turned into creatures with incredible power whose lives will never end. Thus the two manage to escape and they succeeded to kill their enemies, then they started to diminish suffering in the world.

As the years passed they gathered with their more people like them and they also formed a kingdom. Because the two were the most powerfull vampires, they were lured into a trap by their "dear'' friends and they were killed with the only weapon with what they might to be hurt namely the sakura tree's wood under which they first met.

It is said that when they died the others vampire were driven into another dimension, forced to think for eternity on the repercussions of their actions, doomed to feed on the blood of people who were determined to protect and that they can not go out in daylight, only at night and to always remember the horrible act that they have caused.

Despite the pact made with the devil their souls rose to heaven as two moons designed to ensure souls for eternity of those who have caused so much pain to them and to continue their plan to create a better world.

Legend says that over time their souls have obtained the power to reincarnate, but they never had the power to be found with the other. It is said that when the souls will be found the two moons will unifie to another offering the two the power that they lost and they will lead vampires to a new era of prosperity.

After he finished the legend Aizen was rewarded with rounds of applause. But his true reward was the curious and full of interest Orihime's gaze. Aizen prepared few questions for the beautiful teenage when Ichigo started to talk about how ridiculous the legend may. Aizen would be lying if he would say that he was not expected Ichigo's intervention. Actually, his intervention will help him to find the answers what he hardly wants.

"What do you think, Miss Inoue? Do you agree with Prince or do you have another idea?" Orihime felt her heart pounding faster. She knew that Ichigo will be really hurt by her response and at the same time if she will choose to keep them it she will probably not ever find the answers to her questions. Orihime looked at Ichigo addressing to him a look full of regret, then she formulated her own response.

"I think it's possible. I mean there must be an explanation for the existence of vampires although it may seem incredible. What do you think?" she asked with a curious gaze. Her curiosity incited Aizen and Ichigo has a little till he will explode seeing that she just wants to talk seriously with that jerk.

"I think that one's true. I lived quite much time on this earth and I learned and I saw a lot and I decided to think this possibility is real." He said while he was arranging his collar shirts.

"But still this legend does not explain much about many other vampire powers which makes me doubt about its truth." She said, closing her notebook.

"The real legend is more complex and it explains everything. That's the most pleasant legend what people are talking about."

"The real legend ? What do you mean by that? It mean that it has not happened as you said to us.?" The orange haired girl asked relatively lost. Aizen is feeling guilty few seconds because he did not think carefully and he was on the brink to tell her the true legend and his plans. Tactfully he returned with a beautiful to face her and he tried to offer a credible response.

"It was just a joke. I'm a scientist Miss Inoue. I'm not the kind of person to believe in such stories. Have a good day students. I will see you next time." He said exiting class. Orihime gaze followed him and she saw a small grin on his face. She felt like something told her that should take care of this Aizen, who seems to have many secrets to hide.

 **Chapter 6: "Royal debts" How Ichigo will react when he finds out his father's plans? He will treat everything as usual with indifference or he will fight against the king's wishes ?**


	7. Royal debts (part 1)

When the course was finished Orihime wanted to go to Ichigo to discuss about what happened, but only a terrible thirst for blood made her to change her plans. She went to the jukebox and she has chosen an AB4 blood bag then she turned in the direction of the prince smiling happy. Apparently he was having a pretty fierce discussion with the rad haired boy. At the sight of her the boys both looked back in her direction.

Orihime felt nervous, not knowing exactly what she should to say so she chose to sink her fangs in the bag and to delight with its contents. Renji turned his gaze back to him trying to tell him how stupid he is, but his words simply disappear when Ichigo saw that Orihime's eyes turned gray again. Fearing that his friend or anyone will notice the sudden change of her eyes he raised himself sharply and he covered her lips with a short kiss.

Renji is surprised by his suddenly gesture and he was not the single one ,apparently ,all the students were looking at the orange haired pair. Ichigo was not the kind of person to be attracted to any girl and definitely he was not the type to be exposed in this way in front of so many people.

Ichigo breathed relieved when he saw that her gray eyes became red again. He then heard applause he heard Renji cursing then his red haired friend beat him on the shoulder friendly congratulating him for his new decision.

The prince felt like his nerves are put to the test. Certainly it was not a good idea to jump on her like that, but he could not just sit and watch how their secret was going to be exposed.

Orihime on the other hand was daydreaming. She was still trying to figure out if Ichigo even kissed her in front of so many people or is it just her imagination. The girl escaped her bag with blood on the floor when Ichigo grabbed her hand and he pulled her after him in the direction of the castle.

The girl did not know exactly what to believe. He seemed to be extremely nervous, but if he was so why did he kiss her? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the noise of the door when Ichigo slammed it trying to close it.

She followed his moves with her gaze till he reached at the window then he gave the curtains. A strange light entered in the room and he opened the window to put his thoughts in order.

'Everything is so agitated since she came. And especially what's wrong with her? Why she can not remain in the form of a vampire? Why it seem like she has somewhat limited powers? 'He reflected in the hope that someone will answer at his questions.

The girl looked at him somewhat in surprised. She felt the sadness that he was emanating. She regreted that she had spoken with Aizen, but she was simply curious. She saw how his hands included the window stone still and how he was slowly transforming it into a mountain of dust.

Seeing that his condition worsened increasingly more she surrenders herself of her impulse and she wrapped her arms around his abdomen. The prince startled feeling her touch. He felt like some hot tears were trying to enter through his uniform material.

When he looked back he realized with sadness that there were her tears who were born of her suffering to see him in this condition. The girl didn't look at him in his eyes she was just embracing him increasingly stronger telling him how sorry she was.

She felt like her body freeze when his lips sticked to hers. The boy introduced his tongue inside her mouth, then he started to kiss her. She did not know exactly what was wrong with him but his kiss had never felt so real.

Their feelings were somehow transformed through their tongues. She could feel his pain, sadness, happiness, just as he could. The salty taste of her tears with their taste made them to just want more and to get closer to each other.

Ichigo threw her on his bed, then he gave his shirt down leaving her to see his well worked abdomen. Orihime was exploring his muscles slightly shy unwanting to make him feel uncomfortable, but as much she was touching him his blood began to boil eager to merge with her.

His hands slid behind her undoing her dress zipper and he released her from the burden of her clothes. Now she was in front of him only her underwear. He could not help himself to not stare at the sight of her perfect body.

Orihime looked at him blushing, her body is still hot from the passion of his touches. Ichigo grinned before he finally sticked his lips and moved his hand toward her intimate area to give her forbidden pleasures.

The way his hand was touching her seemed unreal pleasant, stimulating all her senses to the maximum. Her lips split from his trying to get a little more air.

Seeing the pleasure which he was causing to her, the boy decided to stimulate her even harder, wanting it make her happy. In the next moment he removed her breasts of prison of her bra and he began to suck her nipples making her to enjoy even more every moment together.

Her hands were covering his neck and her nails were clenched in his flesh. A few drops of blood began to drip on his well toned back, but nothing mattered when he heard her voice calling his name.

Her breathing became increasingly havier, and it made him only to become even more excited. When her lips made contact with his lips he felt like it was the time to make her finally his.

He gave his jeans down carefully, then his boxers then he moved closer his member to her panties. Her intimate area became even wetter when his member's tried to make its way inside her through her panties.

The girl gave a short groan when the head of his member penetrated inside her. Seeing that she is ready to receive him he tored her panties introducing himself completely inside her.

He heard again his name on her lips, then she felt her body started to grow tenser at the new sensation. Ichigo raised her placing her on top him making sure that their gazes met.

He felt her so tight around his member and that feeling almost make him to go crazy, but he will not continue until he will assure her that everything will be fine. Orihime gave an affirmative nod, then his hands went in search of her ass.

Orihime blushed even more when she felt that his hands reached at their long-desired destination. Ichigo then begin to move her body slowly ensuring that the pain that she was feeling will fade soon.

When he felt like her body began to relax his movements speeded. The feeling of being inside her was better than he ever imagined. She was so wet and she was so willing to offer him every centimeter of her body.

Her breasts began to dance and this was provoking him even more. He almost released himself inside her when her hand began to massage her intimate area.

He completely losed his use of reason and he placed above her. His member got back inside her almost instantly welcomed with her heat. His mouth is preoccupied with her mouth while he was strong squeezing her breasts.

The girl was feeling simply lost. His movements were so fast, and the passion that led them was simply overwhelmed her. She managed to free her mouth for a few seconds then she whispers.

"I think I'm ..." but her words stopped when he opened his mouth.

"Me too." Orihime is shocked at hearing his voice. Well she failed to process the meaning of his words so that her mouth was sealed again with his mouth.

Their hearts started to beat so hard in harmony with their movements of their bodies. Soon their bodies were turned off, and both were cumming at the same time. His essence inside her body felt somewhat strange, but pleasant.

Ichigo sat next to her wrapping his arms around her body. They were both so tired that words were unnecessary. He knew that once they will wake up the things will be different for both.

After several hours Ichigo heard some nervous knocks what were not going to stop. He sweared annoyed that he must leave the beautiful girl who had given to him so much pleasure.

He got his pants on, a shirt then he exited nervous to see who can be the annoying visitor. Ichigo was looking astonished for few moments he realized that there is was no one else besides his father and the look on his face indicates only one thing, namely that he was in trouble.

"Do you have a minute son?" he asked moving his fingers on the handle of his sword.

"Sure." Ichigo said being aware that there is no way to escape.

"Follow me." His father said while he was walking in front of him. The prince throw a last look at the beautiful creature what was still sleeping under his sheet. After he ensured himself that the door was closed, he followed his keeping her image in his mind.

After several minutes of walking they reached in throne room. It was a very late hour so probably no sevarnt was around. That made Ichigo again to ensure himself about the seriousness of their discussion.

"Do you know where we are Ichigo?" The man asked heading to his throne.

"In the throne room." The prince answered at his question not understanding what's the point.

"You're right. That's the room where our family was crowned for generations. Do you know why our kingdom is the longest?" King asked while he was browsing the pages of a book that seemed to have hundreds of years. The orange haired boy did not give any answer what made him continue his monologue. "The answer is politics. We allyed over time with the most powerful kingdoms and it came to be what we are today. One of the strongest five kingdoms, and our name arouses fear on the enemies lips. The idea is that you already a certain age and you should think about the future of the kingdom. " The man wanted to continue his monologue was interrupted only by his son.

"You called me up here to tell me this? We had this conversation hundreds of times and I've made it clear that I will marry with who I want and when I want." The boy said hurt by his father's words.

The man sighed, he massaged his temples and then he continued from where he left off ignoring the nervous comment of his son. "The idea is that you will marry next year with Kuchiki's clan princess. In a weak it will be announced your engagement, and I hopefully that you will adopt a less offensive attitude." The man said closing the book.

"What the hell old man. You come to me out of nowhere to tell me this? I'm not going to make you pleased and to marry with that girl, as long as it's not what I want." Ichigo said kicking down the wall beside him to calm his anger, but the effect was just the opposite.

"Ichigo, you know very well that this is part of your royal debts. I'm sorry that I announced you so suddenly, but I think this will have a good influence on you. You'll have own your wife, your own your family and may one day you will make me a grandfather. Aren't this going to be great? " Isshin said with a happy expression on his face.

Ichigo could not describe what he felt. Happiness ? Not. Anger? Maybe. Betrayal? Badabing! The winning answer. Seeing the pained expression of his son his enthusiasm disappeared. He tried to touch his son's shoulder to reassure him, but Ichigo simply gave his hand to the side.

"I thought maybe for once you will listen to me and not to Aizen. It was all his idea, right?" the boy asked and his father forbided his gaze. "Yes, how I expected. Do not worry I will come to the stupid party or what the hell it is and I will assume my duties as a prince. I hope you to be happy with your choices knowing that you managed to bring only unhappiness in your son's life. I hope you burn in hell with Aizen. " The prince said, then he disappeared. Isshin sat stunned in the same position weighing the weight of his son's words. Lately it was something changed in his behavior, but now he seemed simply destroyed. Did he have done something wrong? Maybe Aizen managed to manipulate him?


End file.
